


ghirlanda di fiordaliso

by Iam_your_London



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Genderswap, Historical References, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_your_London/pseuds/Iam_your_London
Summary: Если человек любит цветок, один-единственный среди миллиона миллионов звёзд, с него довольно и этого. Он смотрит на звёзды и чувствует себя счастливым.





	ghirlanda di fiordaliso

⌘⌘⌘

Небесное озеро снова озарилось всполохами кроваво-огенного, смешиваясь с оранжевым рассветным. Водная гладь, спокойная и тихая днём, сейчас будто бы полыхает. Куда ни посмотри – везде он, огонь всепоглощающий.

Тэён стоит на неприметной возвышенности Пэктусана, смотрит вдаль, как когда-то давно смотрел в окно на бегающих мальчишек по двору. Он вспоминает Ёнхо, сильного и крепкого, но безумно простодушного и доброго Ёнхо; вспоминает Минхёна, малыша Минхёна, не понятно каким вообще образом в своё время затесавшегося в ту компанию, но ставшего со временем полноценной и неотъемлемой её частью; вспоминает вечно улыбающегося Джено, которому постоянно обрабатывал ушибы и ссадины отцовскими травяными мазями. Вспоминает Джехёна, и против воли из него рвется громкий всхлип. Метка на ключице нестерпимо болит – меняется – и Тэён от бессилия и собственной слабости лишь сжимает в кулаках края своего белого чогори, кусает губы и чувствует, как по щекам текут слезы. 

_Весна в деревню в тот год пришла неожиданно рано; яркое солнце практически буквально растапливало снег на плетёных крышах, заставляя капли воды стекать на порожки, а некоторым особо любопытным – за шиворот. Тэён знал, такая резка смена сезонов пагубно скажется на урожае целебных трав, но кто будет его, несмышлёного по меркам деревни, ребёнка слушать. Поэтому, наверное, он лишь сидел целыми днями перед окнами дома, наблюдал за улицей: наблюдал, как по утрам просыпаются люди, как выходят на местный рынок, как улыбаются друг другу. Будто бы и не было в их жизни Вечной войны где-то там, за Небесным озером, уходящим за горизонт. Тэён, как и любой другой ребёнок, не рожденный в семье военной, о войне знал мало – сплошь разговоры взрослых, из которых приходилось по крупицам вычленять информацию. Но то, что знал, пугало его, не давало спать по ночам, заставляло думать и бояться своих собственных мыслей._  
/вдруг эта война заберет у него самое дорогое, что может быть в этой жизни?/  
Сидя в один из дней у окна, он наблюдал, как мимо их дома с импровизированными мечами проносятся Ёнхо и Минхён, улыбаются от уха до уха и размахивают деревяшками, возомнив себя настоящими воинами. Они все ведь ещё совсем дети и едва ли в полной мере осознают все то, что происходит там, на озере. Редко кому удавалось вернуться обратно в деревню, уйдя на войну. А те, кому улыбнулась удача, становились закрытыми, не разговаривали ни с кем, окна их домов были занавешены плотной тканью, превращая и без того замкнутых из-за чего-то страшного людей в настоящих отшельников. Тэён однажды носил одному из них васильковую настойку на меду, – отец всегда говорил, что она обладает поистине магическими свойствами и возвращает к жизни привычной – но ему даже не отворили дверь.   
Из раздумий его вырывает ощущение того, что на него смотрят. Чужой взгляд ощущается физически, но Тэён понимает – не в плохом смысле. Он промаргивается и чуть не падает со стульчика – перед его лицом, близко-близко прижавшись к стеклу, лицо Джехёна. Тэён прикрывает рот ладошкой в попытке сдержать смешок, ведь нос младшего сейчас как никогда напоминает свиной пятачок. Он улыбается младшему, машет рукой, призывая перестать так делать, и накидывая на себя отцовский, пропахший травами, чогори, выходит из дома.   
– Я, кажется, уже говорил тебе так не делать, – журит младшего Тэён, а сам улыбается ему тепло-тепло, и тянется своей маленькой для девятилетки ладошкой к чужому лицу. – Ну что ты за неряха, а?  
– Привет, хён, – Джехён зажмуривается, слегка вздрагивает, ощущая чужую прохладную ладонь на своей щеке. – Я не неряха, хён, я к тебе бежал.   
– Ко мне? – Тэён удивляется, отдергивая руку от чужого лица. – А не за Ёнхо ли ты бежал?  
Джехён бубнит что-то себе под нос про вредных старших, которые не ценят и не понимают чего-то там, а Тэёну просто смешно с насупившегося пухлощекого младшего. Он снова тянется к нему, треплет по голове, а когда младший улыбается, являя миру и одному конкретному Тэёну свои потрясающие ямочки на пухлых щечках, не может удержаться и не потянуть слегка за щёки.   
Нет, Тэён не завидует мальчишкам, что могут бегать по улицам; не завидует и не хочет так же – он знает, что у него другие обязанности. Ведь кто если не он будет лечить и латать их раны, если вдруг – не приведи господь – им придется заменить своих и не только отцов и братьев там, в этой Вечной войне? 

Донхёк находит его не сразу, не смотря на то, что не заметить Тэёна в белом на одной из самых высоких точек спящего вулкана просто невозможно. Он неслышно подходит ближе, аккуратно берет за руку – крепко сжимает чужую холодную ладонь своей вечно горячей – и кладет голову на плечо.   
– Как думаешь, хён, – едва слышно начинает он. – Как думаешь, они вернутся?   
Метка под ключицей начинает ныть сильнее, боль прошивает все тело до самых кончиков пальцев, и у Тэёна просто нет сил повернуть голову в сторону младшего. А тот будто и не ждёт ответа, лишь сильнее сжимая тэёнову ладонь своей. Они оба знают – не вернутся, никто /почти/ не возвращается. Лишь когда небо озарится пастельным розовым, тогда они будут знать, что на какое-то время всё закончилось, что лучшие воины деревни пали в великом сражении и не подпустили беду к тем, кого они защищают; к тем, кого любят всем сердцем. 

_Десятое лето Тэёна начинается с дикой режущей боли где-то под левой ключицей. Он мечется по кровати, сдерживая слёзы. Отец несколько дней назад ушел в горы за травами – сейчас как раз то время, когда в горах цветут необходимые травы, а на горных пасеках можно собрать мёд, – а мать лишь говорит что-то успокаивающее, да пытается приободряющее гладить по спине._  
– Ты становишься взрослым, дорогой, – приговаривает она с улыбкой. Тэён не понимает, ему больно очень и кажется, будто бы он вот-вот умрет от этой боли. – Поздновато, конечно, но и так тоже хорошо.   
Чуть позже вечером, когда боль немного отступает, он узнаёт, что это всё связанно с появлением метки. Тэён не совсем понимает, как это всё может быть связанно, но послушно не трогает место, что жжётся и зудит. Ему хочется снять с себя рубаху и посмотреть, что же там такое, но мать говорит – не время. И нет у Тэёна причин ее не послушать. 

_Утром, стоит мальчишке открыть глаза, он натыкается на кого-то у своей кровати. Кого-то, кто внимательно рассматривает его, улыбается ярко так, что глаза становятся милыми щелочками, и руки тянет, чтоб обнять, когда видит, что проснулся._  
– Хён, ну наконец-то ты проснулся! – Джехён всегда был громким ребёнком, и у Тэёна слегка закладывает уши. Он улыбается в ответ, садясь на кровати лицом к лицу с нарушителем спокойствия и чуткого сна.   
– Ты чего так рано прибежал, Джехёни?   
– Я… Я похвастаться хотел, хён, тебе первому, – Джехён тянется ближе, перебираясь на кровать к Тэёну. Он садится к нему близко близко, почти утыкается носом в чужую щеку, а у старшего начинают краснеть кончики ушей. – Ну, мама, конечно, уже в курсе… И твоя тоже, но всё равно – я сам первым тебе покажу.   
Джехён чуть отодвигается и тянется руками к вороту своей льняной рубахи. Тэён задерживает дыхание непроизвольно, смутно догадываясь, – ему хочется верить в то, что он надеется увидеть – что хочет показать ему младший. Тот слегка оттягивает ворот рубахи так, что становится видно – у Джехёна по ключице левой стебель, что оплетает рукоять меча и заканчивается голубым бутоном.   
– Василёк, – выдыхает Тэён. Только сейчас он понимает, что не дышал последние несколько секунд. И почему-то сомнений в том, что сейчас у него под ключицей постепенно распускается такой же васильковый бутон, нет совершенно. 

Донхёку стоит больших усилий увести Тэёна от края возвышенности – ночи в этом году не зависимо от сезона ужасно холодные, а ветра пронзительные настолько, что кажется, будто бы внутри каждого бушуют. О том, насколько сильно сейчас такой бушует внутри Тэёна можно лишь догадываться.   
/такие истории, как у Тэёна, рассказывают детям вместо сказок; но такой конец не может выдумать даже самый искусный сказочник/  
Они ведь всей деревней ждали, когда Джехёну исполнится восемнадцать; кто-то со слезами на глазах – ведь в восемнадцать лучшие из них уходили на войну, а в том, что Джехен был лучшим, сомневаться не приходилось; кто-то с трепетом – свадьбы в деревне не редкость, но почему эту ждали как никакую другую, ведь сын травника был очень хорош собой. 

Донхёк скидывает на землю свой плащ, усаживает на него Тэёна и спешит сесть рядом. Старшего качает из стороны в сторону – Донхёк знает, так Тэён сдерживает свою истерику. Они ведь вроде бы смирились все с тем, что им уготовано, но почему-то именно за Тэёна душа болит больше всего. Не за себя – Минхён тоже там, бок о бок с остальными и точно так же /не вернётся/, и Донхёк пытается держать себя в руках.   
– Может быть нам всё же нужно вернуться в деревню? – пытается Донхёк, но Тэён лишь качает головой. Он обещал, – самому себе в первую очередь – что дождётся утра, дождётся рассвета. – Но ведь холодно, хён. Да и ты целый день ничего не ел, с того момента, как его…   
Из Тэёна вырывается очередной, долго сдерживаемый, всхлип, и Донхёк спешит прикрыть рот ладошкой. Всё-таки, поддержка из него, как ни крути, никудышная. И он сам это прекрасно понимает, но бросить старшего одного просто не может. Не он и не в очередной раз за день. 

_Впервые об особенном отряде начинают говорить незадолго до оттепели перед четырнадцатым днём рождения Джехёна. Его отец, знаток истории предков времен Силлы, считает, что отряд правильно обученных и готовых к чему угодно молодых ребят – лучшее, что можно противопоставить их незримым врагам. О том, что они собираются отправить на войну вчерашних детей, стараются не думать._  
В деревне об отряде стараются не разговаривать, лишь тихо перешёптываются, от незнания добавляя несуществующих подробностей. И до Тэёна эти новости доходят ужасно изменёнными, пугающими в своей реалистичности. Джехён вечно отмахивается от просьб рассказать – знает ведь все, негодник, но молчит, – говорит каждый раз, что не хочет старшего этими домыслами и вымыслами пугать. Но молчанием и умалчиванием лишь пугает сильнее.   
Отец Тэёна строго настрого запрещает сыну выходить за пределы деревни, но тот слишком много и долго общается с Джехёном и Ёнхо – сбегать из родительского дома по ночам, чтобы только посмотреть на иногда озаряющееся красными всполохами незримого пламени небесное озеро дорогого стоит. В этот раз, накануне дня рождения Джехёна, они сбегают к подножию Пэктусана, стоит только ночи опуститься на деревню. У Тэёна с собой корзинка с едой, у Джехёна – теплый отцовский плащ, который способен укрыть их двоих с головы до ног.   
Они устраиваются на одном из выступов спящего вулкана; Джехён стелет на камни плащ и утягивает Тэёна к себе поближе, крепко обнимая и защищая от пронизывающего еще зимнего ветра.   
– Скажи, хён, – еле слышно говорит Джехён, касаясь губами Тэёновых волос за ухом. Старшему от этого щекотно и он едва заметно улыбается. – Хотя нет, не говори, я и так знаю.   
– Эй, договаривай, – Тэён чуть елозит в чужих руках, пытаясь повернуться лицом к младшему. Он встречается с чужими глазами и слегка тушуется под этим взглядом. – Что я должен тебе сказать?   
– Ты сейчас снова начнешь говорить, что я слишком маленький, – Джехён улыбается, а Тэён не может оторвать взгляда от появляющихся ямочек на чужих щеках. Они уже не такие пухлые, как были буквально несколько лет назад, но эффект ничуть не изменился – Тэёну всё так же, может быть даже сильнее, хочется касаться. – Но скажи мне, хён. Когда я уйду, ты ведь не будешь меня ждать?   
– Почему? – глаза начинает слегка щипать от подступающих слез, и Тэён злится на себя за это. Он ведь не девчонка, так почему. – Почему я не должен?   
Джехён удобнее перехватывает тоненького Тэёна за талию, притягивая чуть ближе и плотнее к себе; обнимает крепче, не давая смотреть на свое лицо. Говорить такие вещи, глядя в любимые глаза – слишком сложно.   
– Потому что ты знаешь, что ни один из нас не вернется домой. 

– Хён, там уже рассвет.

_– Ты такой до безумия красивый, Тэёни-хен, – Джехён глаз не сводит с одетого во всё белое Тэёна. В волосах старшего васильковый венок, а руки теребят края легкой, воздушной как сам Тэён, рубахи._  
– Перестань говорить такие вещи, – Тэён смотрит себе под ноги, боится поднять взгляд на младшего. Он топчется на месте, пока Джехён подходит ближе, возвышается над ним слегка и тянет руку к лицу – убирает непослушную светлую прядь за ухо. Чуть наклоняется, цепляет ладонями чужое лицо, вынуждая смотреть на себя, не давая отвести взгляд.   
– Но ты правда такой красивый, – Джехён наклоняется ещё чуть ниже, замирая в нескольких сантиметрах от чужих подрагивающих губ. – Господи, я ведь умру, если не поцелую тебя прямо сейчас.   
И целует. Нежно, трепетно, едва касаясь. И у обоих болит под ключицей слева – бутоны, распускаются, принимая эти чувства. 

Тэён, ушедший в себя и свои воспоминания, будто бы теряет счёт времени, и не замечает ничего вокруг себя. Он поднимается на ноги – с большим трудом, но спасибо Донхёку, что рядом и держит в буквальном смысле, – и смотрит вдаль, на озерную гладь, что освещается нежным розовым, переливается персиковым и подсвечивается красными всполохами.   
Слёз уже нет, сил плакать – тоже. Он лишь крепче обнимает себя руками, понимая, что вот он – конец. Что вот там, где озёрная гладь уходит за горизонт и сливается с небом, осталась частичка его души. Его большая и, возможно, лучшая часть.   
Джехён не вернется, глупо было надеяться. Но Тэён не мог позволить себе отказаться от этого чувства, от мыслей, что, возможно, только возможно, в этот раз всё будет иначе.   
– Донхёк, – тихо зовет Тэён, потому что голос охрип, вырывается жуткими звуками и лучше быть тише. – Донхёк, пожалуйста.   
Младший подходит ближе, встает ровно напротив, в глаза заглядывает.   
– Посмотри на неё и скажи мне, – Тэён тянет руки к вороту рубахи, оттягивая её в сторону. – Скажи мне, что ты видишь.   
Только приглядевшись, Донхёк, наконец, дает волю слезам – Тэён пугается не на шутку, хотя смутно догадывается, что увидел младший.   
Второй стебель с васильковым бутоном обвивает тот, что был до этого, будто бы оберегая, защищая. Не давая возможности сомневаться в правильности выбора. 

Будто бы у них вообще был выбор.


End file.
